Stalked
by LynxbyLynx
Summary: What if...transformers were real? What if you found out?     Selena is recovering from past experiences of being stalked by a silver car. Now she recieves an email that she's won a sweepstakes for the new T-3 movie. oh dear. Now what? -Chapter 2 out-
1. Chapter 1

[I in no way possible own Transformers…or their ideas…I do own my own characters and my own plots…and my way of morphing the Transformers world to my mindset…I do not own them though…Enjoy? And I do plan on finishing this one. For those of you wondering. Yes, I did re-do my original Stalked piece on here…*coughs into fist* Oddly enough, There is some truth in this story…Just everyday life…merged into an everyday odd muse writing story…Again, enjoy…Plus review. I'll do my best to answer your questions. Try to log in so I can actually respond to you…otherwise I'll try to answer IN the story…Without further ado…The story…]

Chapter One

What if…

The greatest beginning of a question. People are fans of things to such an extent that they become obsessed with that idea. So fixated to the possibility of it becoming a reality. Well, I am a Transformers fan but not one those die hard rabid-Transfans. If you've ever seen the Transformers movies before and aren't a fan, you can still understand this thought process. What if…they were real. What if the movies and cartoons were just cover-ups? Bits of pieces of truth hidden within the fiction?…

What if you found out?

/ / ? / ****** / ***** / **** / ***** / **** / ? / *****

I hate Monday mornings. Fridays were usually okay, considering they were the last school day of a week. High school sucks. Being a senior is great. It means last year but crap-load of work. Things called 'senior projects' to complete. Sucks~

"Good morning beautiful~" I sing out sarcastically to my reflection as I prepare myself for the day ahead of me. Uniforms. Total wardrobe malfunction there-No, I'm NOT vain or into just appearances-but nobody likes restrictions. Technically we have something called a 'mandatory dress code'…What the fuck does that even mean? That's a fancy way of saying uniforms that the school doesn't pay for. Sucks for parents' budgets.

I clicked on my red blow-dryer and hummed a random tune under my breath. My hair wasn't wet. I'd taken a shower last night. What I was doing was called 'fluffing' which adds body and lift to one's hair. Long blonde hair to my hips. Not dirty-blonde almost brown but not platinum blonde almost white, a nice mix between closer to honey than gold. My eyes were blue-green. One more blue than green with the other being more green than blue.

Tight-fitting navy-blue pants and a red polo. Never forget the sweater-like jacket that was black and gray stripped. (horizontal stripes if anyone's really wondering). My customary look. I didn't particularly admire khaki pants. I was into darker colors. I headed back to my bedroom to gather my things for schools. As I was reaching for my backpack, my Decepticon wrist/armband fell off the bookshelf. I picked it up, running my newly painted chrome-green nails over the purple and black logo. Yes, I liked the Decepticons. I was attached to Starscream also.

Do you ever wonder if life's really planned out for you and things happen for a reason because they were meant to be? Or is it all random coincidence? That day I wore the wrist/armband around my left wrist before leaving school. Backpack, trumpet case and laptop in tow. I'd been forced to ride the bus for the duration of time it would take for the car I would drive to be fixed. Something about a bad starter and trash in the engine. Nothing I understand of course.

~later~

I was eating lunch outside with my friends when I saw it. A silver car. Sorry, I don't do details when just looking so I didn't know its model and make. It had tinted windows making it hard to see who was driving. This normally wouldn't have bothered me but a few months back I'd had some issues of paranoia and a silver car following me places. I believe the cars looked similar but a lot of cars look the same in the dark of night. My case it could've been a different silver car each time so not just one person was 'following' me. Just a mild case of over-active imagination mixed with paranoia.

I took a bite of my pizza, ignoring the parked car. Maybe just a teachers? Good possibility. I had nothing to worry about. It was a nice sunny day with a cool breeze. It was a Friday as well. My friends chattered on about normal stuff. Math test and lesbian teachers. Shaking my chocolate milk, I couldn't dismiss the feeling that I was being watched. Its that strange hair-on-the-back-of-your-neck-raising kind of feeling.

"Can't wait for T-Three," someone said and my left arm was hoisted into the air by my friend Mary. I smiled at her and took my arm back.

"I hope the fight scenes are intense," I muttered with a nod. Josh grunted in agreement. Mary rolled her eyes at me. "Maybe Starscream can redeem himself…"

"Eh, sure he ain't a 'femme' in disguise?" John questioned, eyes twinkling mischievously. I laughed and my eyes darted to the silver car again. My heart filled with dread. It was closer, now parked on the side of the road beside us instead of across it. I took a steadying breath to calm my racing heart. I had this thing against silver cars due to past incidents. Maybe I'd mistakenly thought it was parked on the opposite side of the road and it had really always been parked near us. That was believable. I was just over-reacting now.

"Well…when you consider the fact that he whines and complains just as much as the next femme…and that Megatron keeps him around…You can never be too sure," I replied, re-engaging the conversation. We all laughed a bit, before lurching into a conversation about slash pairings between the Autobots and Decepticons.

~later~

Bus ride home. Long and boring. I had my mp3player out and on shuffle al, turned up to tune the others out. My surroundings slid past me. So familiar by now that I never really paid them much attention. So I didn't notice the silver car behind us following. My earbud was jerked out as my neighbor and best friend, Kara, pointed at the car.

"What kind of beauty is that?" She asked me. I noted several guys on the bus where examining it as well. I glanced out at it and was startled to see the same silver car from school. My heartbeat sped up accordingly.

"No clue," I mumbled, promptly turning back around in my seat. Time for some background history. I dabble with fan fictions. I read a lot of them. So a couple months back I attempted a few Trans-fics that failed. Amazingly enough, I put up a true 'one-shot' giving a detailed account on my 'silver stalker adventures'. Me being followed at night a few times by this car.) I hypothesized that Transformers being a reality and things being cover-ups…etc etc…Shortly after posting and trying to make it into a fiction…My computer got some virus. Ironically it only deleted my files for my Trans-fics and my fanart attempts at Transformers. Every time I'd try to finish typing a chapter for any one of my fan fictions, my computer would crash and erase them. So I gave up on it. Told everyone my muse had died for them. Well, kind of sort of did…after like a million attempts for chapters…I gave up, took the hint life was giving me…and oddly enough, the silver car stopped following me. Hmm? Now I'm paranoid. I'd even told a few friends about these events, they joked with me-said it was creepy and that I was paranoid. Anyways~. This wasn't happening again. I sank further down in my seat, hands going cold. Why was I 'that girl'? I shook my head, refocusing on the songs playing.

I got home, the silver car having left before I got there and went on inside. My parents weren't home but my brother scrambled inside before I could, slamming the door shut in my face. I angrily swung it open and stalked on to my room, throwing my crap down in a corner and flipping open my laptop. One new Message. It was my main email address. Comcast. I clicked on it. A 'congratulations-you've won' email. I paused, hesitating over the delete option. Wouldn't things like this normal go to my Spam folder? Maybe my spam filters weren't working anymore. I double-clicked to open it anyway. Not that I'd claim my prize. I hadn't entered any contest lately. It was a Transformers one. My head started to spin as the panic feeling sank in. Not happening. Not happening. I read through it quickly. Apparently I'd been chosen from some Sweepstakes for a chance to go onset for the third Transformers movie. Holy…My mouth feel open. It had my name on it, so I knew it was me. They wanted me to call and confirm that I'd gotten the email. I tapped my finger lightly on the keyboard, not hard enough to press a key though. I hadn't entered any sweepstakes lately. Especially not any for Transformers stuff.

"This is…weird," I muttered aloud, carefully scanning the letter again. It was kind of like the one for the Seventeen Sweepstakes for a pair of shoes. Which I never got because Seventeen was a-word I won't say-and didn't want to reply to my emails to them about it. Sigh. Life sucks…and now I'm apparently a winner for a Transformers sweepstakes that I didn't enter and didn't know even existed. I opened up another window. This time for my other email account on gmail. No email like that. Which is good, because gmail isn't registered in my real name. I quickly opened a chat box for a real Transformers nerd friend of mine.

Me: Did you know about a Transformers sweepstakes to go on-set for the third installment?

Autobotgirl4ever: NO! OMG! WHERE?

Me: Apparently already over…and I'm the winner

Autobotgirl4ever: ….HOLY COW! Lucky~…Do you get to bring someone?

Me: Idk…I didn't enter it!

Autobotgirl4ever: Wow…

Me: And…that silver cars back

Autobotgirl4ever: Take a picture?

Me: No…I was on the bus…It was at my school today as well

Autobotgirl4ever: Jeez…Wish I was you

Me: Y?

Autobotgirl4ever: Because you are the luckiest 'not-die-hard' fan out there…How did you do it? Are you going to do it? PLEASE TAKE PICTURES!

Me: You aren't helping my predicament…Creepy sweepstakes that I DID NOT enter…What should I do?

Autobotgirl4ever: Get your parents to check it out…But good luck~

Autobotgirl4ever has signed off. Any message sent will be received in their inbox for later.

Well, that didn't help much. I exited out of it and another chat-box popped up. This with the name 'DynamicDuo'. I blinked confused.

'DynamicDuo': Did you get the email?

I stared at the screen a little scared. The box flashing orange to get my attention.

DynamicDuo: Did you get the email?

I swallowed nervously, fingers hesitating over the keyboard.

DynamicDuo: Frag it. Call the number. Claim that prize. Or else.

DynamicDuo has signed out. Any response will be sent to their inbox to be read later.

I exited out of everything quickly and shut the computer down asap. The phone rang, scaring me. I dashed out of my room to where my brother was staring at the I.D. Caller. Unknown.

"eh…not worth it," he replied with a shrug and went to his room. I knew better than to answer that. I went back to my room, rebooting the computer. My parents were back now and I showed them the email, explaining that I hadn't entered the sweepstakes. My dad called the number and it was a very long conversation. Then he hung up, turning to me. We had a long talk about this 'sweepstakes'. I finally agreed to go. It'd be an okay trip right? Just going on-set for the new Transformers movie. No reason to get overly paranoid. My dad wouldn't be coming with me though. My siblings both threw fits about who I was taking. Who? Autobotgirl4ever of course. It'd be our first time meeting in real life, but I knew she'd like this as a present. It was some kind of week-long thing, all paid for and we'd get to meet the actors, voice people and just do stuff. I had nothing to worry about…..except that silver car followed me to the airport. Private jet was worth it. I was sitting in my seat when another much younger girl practically tackled me. She looked country, vibrant red hair in twin pigtails, cowboy hat, button up blue shirt over a white blouse and jeans.

"Autobotgirl4ever?" I asked and she laughed, nodding.

"My real name's Emma," She replied shaking my hand excitedly. "You must be Thatgirlbehindyou?" She laughed as I nodded.

"Real name's Selena," I replied, shaking my head with a light laugh. She plopped down in the seat beside me.

"Oh my gosh…Private jet…I'm so so so EXCITED!" she squealed loudly. She started talking about 90 to nothing about anything. This was going to be a long trip. I could tell this was going to be a long trip…and I had the beginnings of a headache going on. I sighed, sinking down in my seat, wondering if it would be rude to put in my mp3player with her still talking. I did anyways. She didn't seem to notice. My eyes drifted shut and I was asleep. Ironically, they put a movie on for us…Transformers. Seriously? I mean, yeah…I'd won some freaky contest…and the airplane movie they wanted to play for us was Transformers? I tried to stay awake so I could look at Jazz's alt-form. Wasn't the right silver car. The movie I needed to be watching was the second one. My head lulled to the side, tapping the window lightly. Long-boring…flight.

[Bottom note. Yes, this is a short-chapter…Barely tells you anything but an idea…Hope you actually made it through it alive and sane. Review please…]


	2. Chapter 2

[Alrighty guys. I'm back in town and it's time for action. Enough sitting on my butt whining about how unfair life is. There's people out there who need stuff to read. And it's my job to provide it! Disclaimers were in Chapter One, but in case you need a refresher…I don't own Transformers…Just my characters and ideas….Here's to a much LONGER chapter then the first one. Maybe some action in this one….Hopefully I'll finish this story. Review? And here's an early warning for language.]

[Just a shoutout- Thanks to Aerith The Evenstar for the beautiful review. Same goes for Autobotally45, Lambo twins sister sparx and Ironhide and Lennox for their reviews. I'd like for people to log in so I can personal thank each of you for reviewing~ Reviews make for a happier reader…and usually faster updates!] [Special notice to all of you who urged me to keep this story going. I hope this appeases you?]

Chapter Two

I woke up with a headache. My eyes felt ready to burst out with the pressure building behind them. I hate airplanes. I hate the world and life and everything in it. I really needed some Tylenol. I glanced at Emma and noticed she was asleep. The lights in the jet thing had been dimmed for us. I had a pillow on my seat that hadn't been there previously and a blanket. Holy…I prided myself with being a light sleeper. Obviously this airplane thing was screwing with me. I dug around in my pants pocket for my cell phone, considering my jacket didn't have pockets on it. I pulled it out, wanting to know how long we'd been on this jet. Shit…Fate would have it that my battery would be dead. I sighed, stowing my phone in my pocket again along with my mp3player.

Massaging my pounding temples, I got up and carefully made my way over Emma to get to the aisle. The girl had to be at least twelve years of age. She looked really young…and innocent as she slept. I suppressed a moan as my head gave a particularly nasty throb of pain. It was making me nauseous. I didn't see any flight attendants around so I headed for the front of the plain. Actually, I didn't remember any actual flight attendants boarding with us and staying. We'd been pretty much packed in and sent off. I sighed, pushing open the small door leading to the area where the pilots usually were when piloting the ship. The cockpit? Whatever. I swung the door open and…this is the part in the life where you seriously wonder if you're dreaming or hallucinating the slightest bit. My head hurt pretty decently. Category Five if you wanted mental images. What I saw…stopped my heart literally. No one was…flying the jet. The steering-wheel joy-stick thing was…moving on its own…making minor course corrections as we flew. Okay…I was dreaming. The pain of my headache was causing me to either hallucinate…or I was dreaming.

"….I just want some Tylenol…Then I'm going right back to sleep," I told the empty air. I put a hand to my head, closing my eyes and trying not to let myself fall to the ground and cry like a little girl. My head hurt that badly. I held my other hand out into the empty air, waiting for Tylenol. Two pills landed in my hand, scaring the crap out of me. I opened my eyes and found myself face-to-face with another guy. I spotted a different one piloting the plane. Another smaller hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see a flight attendant watching me with concern.

"You were…sleep walking," the attendant informed me monotonously. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself along with me.

"uh…sorry," I replied, dry-swallowing the pills and going back to my seat. The lights were still dim and Emma was snoring slightly. I climbed over her and snuggled back into the pillow and blanket awaiting me.

"May I get you anything?" the flight attendant asked, in that same monotonous voice. I shook my head, feeling the effects of the painkillers working. They always put me to sleep as well…so no surprise when I drifted off to sleep again. I was awaken the next time by Emma shaking me lightly.

"Hey~ Chow time," she called out loudly to me. I opened my eyes and closed them just as quickly due to a blinding light in my face. Damnit. I squinted at her and slowly opened my eyes allowing them to adjust to the light. My head didn't hurt at least, but I felt like I could do with a few more hours of sleep. Emma was smiling broadly at me.

"How…old are you exactly?" I demanded, my voice came out all rough and scratchy sounding from sleeping. I sighed, sitting up and opening the sprite waiting for me. Thank the stars it wasn't a coke. Those made me sick. I took a grateful sip.

"I'm 14," she replied, not looking at me. I paused to think about something.

"Wait…We're both minors…Minors aren't allowed to travel without accompaniment by adults…right?" I asked, confused. Emma shrugged her shoulders, digging into what looked like steak and potatoes. Holy…I glanced at my tray and discovered spaghetti. Heck yes! I dug in quickly, forgetting about my question. I didn't see the flight attendant anywhere. "hey…Do you know where exactly it is we are going?"

"…No…it's like hush-hush or something right?" Emma asked, looking cute with some steak hanging out of her mouth. I sighed, rubbing at my aching temples. My headache had come back. Tylenol wasn't obviously enough for me…either that or I needed to get to ground soon. I stood up quickly, startling Emma who got out of my way as I dashed for the bathroom. I made it just in time to puke what little of the spaghetti I'd actually eaten up. Emma peered in at me and quickly left to return with my sprite. "Sip this…don't gulp or nothing…okay?" She asked me worriedly.

"I'll be fine…soon as we get out of the sky," I replied weakly. She gave me a concerned look and went to go sit back down to finish her meal. It felt like days before we eventually landed. Thank the stars for small mercies. These people in black suits got all of our stuff for us and we got to ride in a limo. Okay. I was impressed. Well, a bit blown-away by it all. I didn't really know what to expect after all. I obviously hadn't entered this Sweepstakes and had won by fluke. I was nervously tugging at my jacket sleeves. Emma was once again blabbering about…who the hell knows what this time. My head was pounding something fierce up there.

"-OH!" Emma let out a shrill squeal that I almost had to kill her for. Almost. My curiosity outweighed my desire to make sure that sound could never be made again. I glanced over to what had her in such childish glee….our hotel. Holy…Yeah. It was big and fancy looking. I'd never seen a hotel quite like it. It had me curious to see the inside. Emma started blabbering on about hotels, not that I paid any attention. I didn't mean to be mean. Hey, blunt bitch for a reason. I just…could only deal with…younger slightly immature people for so long. The limo rolled to a stop and some door guy opened our door for us. Other people carried our luggage as we followed some other lady to our room. Something about a penthouse suite? The place was HUGE. The suite thing we were staying in? It had a bathtub that could've been a swimming pool. It had an amazing kitchen area and the world's biggest softest bed. Plus it had a balcony with a view of a city with a beachfront, even though it was night I could see it.

"Totally hitting that later," I said gesturing towards the beach. Emma nodded enthusiastically. The lady in the room with us cleared her throat. I glanced back at her. She was tanned darkly with black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Something about her made me think 'military-training'.

"My name is Mia Chrome. I will be your guide. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me," She informed us. Her crystal blue eyes bore into mine as if conveying some hidden message to me. She handed over a small card with her number and name scribbled on it. I noticed her nails were manicured perfectly and tipped in blue. She wore tight dark pants, a white shirt and some kind of black leather jacket. She had on dark boots as well. I could picture her on a motorcycle for some reason. She smiled that charming actress worthy smile at us before leaving.

"oh…wow," I muttered and turned to Emma, only to find she was asleep on the bed again. I was hungry though and went to look at the fridges. They were empty. Not surprising. The kitchen itself was very nice and spacious. It had it's own oven and stove top set. These guys were pretty fancy. I noticed a sports car calendar hanging from the side of the fridge. Corvette. The one for this month caught my eye though. A Chevy Corvette Centennial Convertible. I narrowed my eyes as I examined it. It was a dark black one but it looked familiar. There were no silver ones though, so my fear eased up. My stomach growled interrupting my brooding and I sighed, grabbing my purse and leaving. I think I'd spotted a fast-food restaurant not too far away. McDonalds or Wendys? Either of those would do nicely. I wandered out of the room, closing the door tightly behind me. I'd hooked my phone up and left it charging on the table in the kitchen, figuring I really wouldn't need it. I passed a few other people staying at the hotel on my way to the elevator. They all seemed really busy or in a hurry as they walked around. A few stared at me openly. I shrugged and climbed onto the elevator. The door was closing but was halted as some one else entered.

"Sorry, excuse me," the woman said. At first I thought it was Mia Chrome. They looked alike. This other woman could've been her twin. Same dark black hair but back in a tight bun. Where Mia had a tendency to stoop just a bit, this woman made use of her 'perfect posture' skills. She had the same blue eyes as Mia did. She wore a business suit, trimmed pants with silver heels peeking out. Her toenails were painted a light shade of salmon-pink. She had a folder in her hands, same perfectly manicured nails. I thought it a bit odd that her toenails were painted but not her fingernails. They weren't even tipped like Mia's. She had on strange silver earrings that glinted brightly in the elevator light. She smiled charmingly at me. "Hello, I am Amanda Creed." She offered me one of her hands, balancing the folder with her other arm and body. I accepted it politely.

"uh…Selena," I replied and let go of her hand. She had a firm grip. At first, I couldn't figure out what exactly about her was bothering me. The elevator music was okay. Some light jazz. I leaned back against the wall, relaxing as the music washed over me. My eyes slid shut lazily. I enjoyed different brands of music. The elevator dinged, opening up and another person came on. Amanda Creed gave a polite nod to the newcomer, if anything seeming to straighten even more than before. I didn't move from my corner but studied the newer person. He appeared to be in his later years, but physically fit. Balding at the top, with a pair of neon-green scrubs on. He gave a polite nod to Amanda as well. His eyes went to me once, blue of course because everyone seemed to have those, before going back to Amanda. He started up some quiet conversation with her. Not that I paid any attention, I closed my eyes and went back to enjoying the elevator music. The door dinged again and we were on the ground floor.

"dinner-time," I muttered, going to leave. Amanda's hand grabbed my arm.

"Do you have a communications device?" She asked me insistently. I figured out what was bothering me. She never really seemed to blink. The guy behind her cleared his throat, blinking and looking away. Amanda let go of my arm and gave me a kind smile. "Have a good evening, and be safe." The elevator door's closed again. Wait…I was on the top floor…this was the ground floor…surely they weren't just 'riding' the elevator. Whatever floated their boats. I went out of the hotel, heading along the sidewalk. A nice breeze blew in from the ocean, bringing the fresh smell of seawater with it. I inhaled, enjoying the fact that it was such a warm temperature out. Forgetting about dinner, I headed along toward the beach shore. It was just too tempting to go over there.

"Wow…it's so nice," I exclaimed, going over to the beach. No cars were out, except the sweep of headlights on me scared me. A silver car pulled slowly up along side me, keeping pace with me. My heart sped up instantly. Natural reaction. I continued walking, struggling to keep it at a walk and not some crazy mad-dash away. Only idiots did that. I glanced nervously at the car from my peripheral. Same silver car as school. Some kind of corvette? I glanced nervously at it from the corner of my eye. If you think it's a silver Chevy Corvette Centennial Convertible like Sideswipe? Then you are right. ((A/N: I looked it up and he had like two names of cars that when I googled looked the same…Help?)) I started to walk a little faster. The car kept pace. Then I broke out into a run, straight across the sand of the beach and towards the ocean water. The vehicle couldn't follow me on the sand without getting stuck. I heard the angry roar of an engine, and spun around to check-literally tripping and face planting in the sand. I scrambled up, afraid that the person in the car would get out and chase me. I whirled around, and the car was gone. I had sand stuck to my clothes though. My hair was wild. [A/N: I recently got it cut to my shoulders and layered btw-so the description of her might change. And I don't wear that striped unflattering jacket anymore. So it may or may not change to my gray/red vest] I was breathing heavily in fear, no longer did the beach hold any appeal to me. My hunger was even forgotten. Oh, what a bad idea it had been to go cell phone-less. Why hadn't I just ordered room service? I glared at the beach surrounding me as if it had caused the problem. No. It hadn't. The silver car had always been my stalker, of course that wouldn't change now. I took a deep calming breath, heading across the beach in deep thought. I wouldn't go straight back to the hotel. No. I would face my fears. I let out a slight sigh, spotting a pier with Mia on it. As I got closer, I realized it wasn't Mia. Could've been the twin of either Mia or Amanda.

She had the same lustrous black hair but it hung down her back. Same blue eyes that gazed out at the night sky as if seeking for answers among the stars. She had biker clothes on, and a red motorcycle near her. An almost red with blue faint shades on it. I admired it even though I didn't know the type for it. A motorcycle was a motorcycle. Built for speed and agility and looking kick-aft. Her fingernails were also manicured but tipped in dark red. She glanced at me as if startled to see me here.

"Hi…uh…didn't mean to bother…you," I replied quietly, giving her a look. "Do you uh…work at the hotel?" She seemed a bit confused, silver earrings glittering in the streetlamp as she tilted her head curiously to the side to examine me. "Uh…okay then…" I turned to go.

"I'm watching the stars," she told me in that soft gentle voice that spoke of hard-earned trust and respect. Just the type of voice she had. She went back to looking up at the sky. I headed over closer to her, leaning against the pier railing to do the same. I'd always had a strange fascination with the stars. To imagine life out there. "It is difficult to imagine…" She gave me an amused look.

"Did I…say that aloud?" I asked with a quiet groan. She let out a soft giggle and nodded her head slightly at me. Good grief. "sorry…Didn't realize I'd…spoken…"

"The name's Elliot. Elliot Onean," she informed me, offering a dainty hand. I accepted, amazed that she didn't crush it like her could be twin-sisters had. She seemed so refrained and reserved. So elegant it was painful to watch her. She gave me a sweet innocent smile.

"Name's Selena…I won the sweepstakes?" I said and it came out questioningly. I received that almost musical laughter again. Ah, I could listen to that all night. Not to sound sexual-confused here but it was her laughter. It was amazing. Genuine like a child's is.

"Selena. It is my pleasure to have made your acquaintance. I do hope we can become friends," Elliot told me with a sweet sincere smile. I couldn't see why not. She seemed so…I don't know…out of this world? I found myself smiling despite my previous scare. "Might I offer you a ride back to the hotel?" Her question cut into my thoughts. She seemed to human…like…Amanda had come off strongly as…trying to appear more than she was…Mia had seemed kind of scary. Elliot was awesome and amazing. Strong and independent with a cool-aft bike.

"Of course," I replied, almost eagerly and received that glorious laughter from her. She radiated this warmth and kindness. As if she had all the answers. She mounted her bike and waited for me to do the same. The ease at which she did it was envious, I sort of…was less…graceful about it, almost falling off.

"Keep your arms wrapped tightly around me," she insisted, revving the engine. It purred powerfully beneath us. I squeezed her tightly, but she didn't show any sign of discomfort. I tried not too, but I was scared of falling off and hurting myself. I noticed a red blouse peeking out from under her leather jacket. "Just hang on…relax…watch the scenery…I won't let you fall…" She zoomed off and I almost screamed. It was amazing. The feel of the wind rushing through my hair. Oh my god. The exhilaration from it all. I was giddy when we finally pulled up to the hotel, then I saw that silver car waiting…and a teenager was waiting beside it. Perched on the hood as he leaned against it coolly with arms crossed over his chest. He was tall with lightly tanned skin, beach blonde head of hair, those amazing crystal blue eyes, muscular slenderness, tan cargo shorts, black flip-flops, a white-t-shirt and an unbuttoned black shirt. The epitome of the world's greatest looking beach rebel guy. I can't say it's necessarily my 'type' but it was worth looking. The car scared me though. Was this my stalker? Or a coincidence? Guess I would find out, because Elliot pulled us right up in the parking space next to him. His blue eyes bore into mine, as if speaking a language of their own. I wondered what his voice sounded like.

[I know it's short. Please don't eat me alive. I'm horrible for making you guys wait so long…I went on writer's rehab…with some coaxing from a good friend of mine, I've decided to limit myself but try and make some regular updates on a few of my stories…Here's chapter two…Bonus points to anyone who can guess who some of my characters are…*eyebrow wiggle* Bet you guys have NO idea where this story is going…Reviews are greatly appreciated.]


End file.
